


Inappropriate

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, bad therapist behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Will is having inappropriate thoughts about his therapist. Hannibal only wants to help, very selflessly of course.<br/>Set during season one or so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

“I’m having very inappropriate thoughts,” said Will Graham to his therapist.

“How so?”

“They are..sexual.”

“There are many taboos that are restricting and only cause harm,” said Lecter and straightened his tie.

”They are so for a reason. I’m your patient and therefore thoughts of a sexual nature about you is wrong.”  
“I see. Could you elaborate on your thoughts? What am I doing to you?”  
“In my fantasy you are ..fucking me, possessing me, invading my body.”  
“How? Is it a pleasurable experience?”  
“Very. I always wake up covered in come after one of those dreams. Sorry.”  
“It’s alright Will. You can tell me all your dreams. I’ve heard many things.”  
“Do other patients fantasize about having sex with you?”

“It happens. It’s an act of transference. It needn’t be a bad thing.”  
“I’ve never had those thoughts about a man before.”  
“So it’s societal expectations as well as your guilty conscience giving you pain.”  
“Yes.”  
“Tell me about your last dream. “  
“Oh well..We are kissing in my bed.”  
“Is it a good thing?”  
“Very. Then we undress and you touch my cock and I touch your big hard cock and suck it.”  
“Ah I see. You assume it’s big based on observation.”  
“Yes. And it’s my fantasy.”  
“Of course.”  
“No offense. I know you are hung. Like I said, inappropriate.”  
“Hardly. Go on. You were orally stimulating me, I believe.”  
“Yes, until you shoot come down my throat and it tastes divine. Then you turn me over and fuck me. It’s a fantasy so there’s no need for recovery time or prep. You put me on my back and hammer into me.”  
“I see. You never see yourself on top? “  
“No. I suppose I could..”  
“Yes. Change your fantasy; take control of your desire. Give it to me, so to speak.”

“Yes. I would like that. “  
“Would you do it hard?”  
“Yes. Fuck you and possess you, mark you. God, I love you.”  
“I see. Do you want to have another therapist?”  
“No. I’ll get through this.”  
“We will see it through together,” said Hannibal.  
He had Will where he wanted him; soon he’d make those fantasies a reality, one by one.


End file.
